Hör auf dein Herz
by SharonandAndy
Summary: Laura hat ein Problem. Kein Krebs sondern sie muss sich entscheiden. Hört sie auf ihr Herz oder verzweifelt sie an dieser Aufgabe.
1. Chapter 1

Entschuldigt bitte das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte allein 2 Deutsch arbeiten, 3 Englisch arbeiten und 2 Mathematik arbeiten dann noch Zeugnisse das sehr gut ausgefallen ist. Dann hatte ich sehr viele Ideen aber ich wusste nicht wie ich sie einbringen sollte, dann hatte und habe noch eine Severus Snape und Hermine Granger fasse und dann einen blackout und ich werde erst mal die andere Story nicht weiter schreiben aber jetzt eine neue Story. Viel Spaß.

Hör auf dein Herz

Kapitel 1.

Es ist kalt, sehr kalt. Aber es war ihr egal sie rennt einfach, immer weiter und weiter. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie rennt aber sie tut es einfach. Plötzlich wurde sie gepackt und zu Boden gedrückt. Etwas Schweres lag auf ihr. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren und frei zu kommen aber es klappte nicht.

„Frau Präsident. Frau Präsident! Der Admiral ist am Telefon!" sagte eine Stimme.

Laura schreckte aus dem Traum und schaute sich irritierend um.

„Frau Präsident er sagt es ist wichtig." Sagte wieder die Stimme und kam in den Raum der Präsidentin.

„Oh bei den Göttern… Tory du bist es. Einen Moment ich komme sofort." Sagte Laura und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und ging dann zu ihren Schreibtisch und hob denn Hörer ab.

„Roslin."

„Frau Präsident wir haben die Ergebnisse der Sternensysteme." Sagte die Stimme im Hörer.

„Admiral Adama das freut mich zu hören." Sagte sie.

„Ich würde das an ihrer Stelle nicht zu früh sagen." Sagte Adama.

„Wieso?"

„Weil alle Sternensysteme sind negativ. Es gibt keinen Planeten dort wo wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen können."

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Ich würde sagen wir springen ins nächste System und fangen dort neu an Raptor in andere Systeme zu schicken und dort zu suchen." Schlug Adama vor.

„Ich bin dafür und ich würde sie bitten mir wieder Bericht zu erstatten."

„Aber selbst verständlich Frau Präsident."

„Okay auf Wiederhören."

„Auf Wiederhören und Laura."

„Ja"

„Wir werden es schon schaffen wir werden ein neues zuhause finden."

„Das hoffen wir alle."

„Das hoffen wir alle. Auf Wiederhören Laura."

„Auf Wiederhören Bill."

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte gibt mir ein Review und tut mir noch mal leid dass es so lang gedauert hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Und hier bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel 2.

„Ist noch etwas zu unterschreiben Tory?"

„Nein Frau Präsident aber Admiral Adama kommt in einer Stunde um wegen denn letzten Ergebnissen mit ihnen zu sprechen." Sagte Tory.

„In einer Stunde okay dann habe ich noch etwas ruhe. Tory könntest du mich bitte etwas alleine lassen." Sagte Laura.

„Aber natürlich."

Tory ging und Laura zog die Brille aus und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch und schloss die Augen.

„Laura, wach auf, wir haben eine Aufgabe für dich." Sagte eine Stimme.

Laura sah sich in einen hellen weißen Raum wieder. Sie schaute sich um und sah einen Mann und eine Frau in Weiß.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Laura.

„Das tut jetzt nicht´s zur Sache. Laura du musst eine Aufgabe bestehen von dem dein Leben und deine Entscheidungen abhängt." Sagte die Frau.

„Was ist es?"

„Du musst deine Liebe finden Laura." Sagte der Mann.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll was?"

„Finde deine Liebe." Sagten nun beide.

Plötzlich schreckte Laura hoch und zog sich die Brille wieder an.

´Das ist doch absurd. Als ob mein Leben davon abhängt ob ich mich verliebe` dacht Laura.

„Frau Präsident der Admiral ist hier."

„Er soll rein kommen."

Na in wenn glaubt ihr soll sie sich verlieben und ob sie es schafft.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es.

Kapitel 3

„Frau Präsident" sagte Bill als er reinkam.

„Admiral" sagte Laura „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Sehr gut bis auf das Problem mit der Rohstoff suche. Und ihnen?"

„Soweit gut" sagte sie.

‚_Du musst deine Liebe finden_' Sagte eine Stimme im Kopf.

‚Meine Liebe finden wie lächerlich als ob mein Leben davon abhängen würde oder das Leben der Flotte' dachte Laura.

„Laura geht es dir wirklich gut?" fragte Bill und schreckte sie damit aus den Gedanken.

„Was… Ja mir geht es gut ich habe nur seltsam geträumt." Sagte Laura.

„Ach ja und was?"

„Ach nur das ich wieder auf caprica war und meine Schwestern noch lebten" lügte Laura.

„Ein sehr seltsamer Traum. In der tat."

„Wir müssen nun endlich Rohstoffe finden Bill."

„Ja das müssen wir ich mache mich sofort an die Arbeit. Und Laura"

„Ja"

„Wir werden es schon schaffen."

„Ja das werden wir Bill. Gute Nacht."

„Gut Nacht und Träum diesmal was schönes."

„Ja Sir, okay Sir." Lachte Laura.

„Frechdachs"

„Immer"

„Das vermisse ich an manchen Tagen bei dir."

„Was?"

„Dein ehrliches lachen."

„Es kommt selten vor ja. Aber die Lage erfordert ernst zu bleiben."

„Ja das tut sie. Bis bald Laura."

„Bis bald Bill."

So das war es erst mal. Bis bald. Und bitte Kommentare hinterlassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe. Aber ich musste sehr viel lernen. Und dieses Kapitel widme ich Mary McDonnell. Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich am Donnerstag hoch laden aber ich habe es nicht geschaft Happy Birthday nachträglich du bist einfach klasse.

**Kapitel 4.**

Am nächsten Morgen sprang die Flotte in das nächste System. Hier würde man wieder nach Rohstoffen suchen. Man hoffte man würde hier welche finden. Admiral Adama hatte schon angeordnet das Raptor die Planeten abzuscannen.

Der Admiral war gerade im CIC und schaute auf die Karte.

' Was ist nur los mit Laura. Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr in Gedanken. Ich frage mich was Sie hat' dachte Bill.

„Bill! Bill!" rief Saul.

„Was?" fragte Bill.

„Ich habe gefragt was mit dir los ist?"

„Ich war in Gedanken."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Was ist los?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Präsidentin."

„Wieso?"

„Sie ist in letzter Zeit sehr in Gedanken. Sie ist unkonzentriert. Irgendetwas hat sie, ich weiß nur noch nicht was."

„Und wieso interessiert dich das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ob persönlich oder nicht, aber wenn die Präsidentin nicht stark genug ist und leidet, dann leidet auch die Flotte."

„So, ist das so?"

„Ja, das ist so. Ich glaube ich rede mal mit ihr darüber."

„Du siehst sie schon beinah jeden Tag!"

„Ja und. Am besten gehe ich gleich."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Bis später."

„Bis später. Und viel Glück." Sagte Saul als Bill sich umdrehte und ging.

**Etwas später**

Bill hat der Präsidentin nicht Bescheid gesagt dass er kommt. Er stieg gerade aus dem Raptor und sah Tory.

„Admiral was machen sie den hier?" fragte Sie.

„Ich muss dringend mit der Präsidentin reden." Sagte Bill.

„Die Präsidentin ist gerade am Schlafen, es war für sie ein sehr anstrengender Tag."

„Das war es für mich auch. Ich werde warten."

„Ich schau mal ob sie wieder wach ist." Sagte Tory und ging. Bill folgte ihr bis zum Büro Raum der Präsidentin. „Warten sie hier bitte." Und Tory verschwand in die Privaten Räume der Präsidentin.

Bill konnte zwei Stimmen hören die miteinander redeten.

„Sie können zu ihr." Sagte Tory als sie wiederkam.

„Danke." Sagte Bill und ging in die Privaten Räume der Präsidentin.

„Admiral. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte Laura.

„Sie können mir sagen was mit ihnen los ist Laura."

„Wie bitte? Was meinen…."

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr unkonzentriert, bist oft in Gedanken. Sag mir was mit dir los ist. Bitte Laura."

„Okay, ich sag dir was mit mir los ist, " sagte Laura und richtete sich auf dem Bett auf, auf dem sie bis eben lag „Ich hatte einen Traum wo mir gesagt wurde, dass mein Überleben davon abhängt das ich mich verliebe."

„Das ist ein Scherz oder?"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich glaube aber nicht daran, dass mein Leben davon abhängt. Und entschuldige mich bitte, ich brauche noch etwas schlaf." sagte Laura und legte sich wieder hin.

„Ich werde bleiben. Ich kann etwas Abstand von der Galactica gebrauchen."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Weck mich um 12:00 Uhr, ich habe nämlich um 1:00 Uhr eine Pressekonferenz."

„Ja Madam. Schlaf gut Laura."

„Das werde ich. Hoffentlich."

**Etwas Später **

„Du musst die liebe finden Laura. Finde die Liebe und Überlebe." Sagte eine Stimme.

„LAURA! LAURA! Wach auf Laura!" sagte eine Stimme weit entfernt.

Laura schreckte aus dem Traum auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Bill.

„Oh bei den Göttern! Bill! Erschreck mich nicht so." sagte Laura.

„Entschuldigung Laura. Aber du hast mir gesagt ich soll dich um 12:00 Uhr wecken." Sagte Bill.

„Was schon? Ich habe das Gefühl ich hätte nur 5 Minuten geschlafen."

„Das sehe ich. Du hast nämlich Ringe unter den Augen und du siehst auch ziemlich blass aus."

„Das sagt der, der am wenigsten schlaf bekommt und ständig wissen will wie es geht." Lachte Laura.

„Ha, Ha, Ha. Sehr witzig. Komm du musst aufstehen."

„Ja Sir. Okay Sir. Alles was du sagst Sir."

„Frechdachs."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich werde dann mal gehen. Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen."

„Ja das tun wir. So ich muss jetzt meinen eigenen Kampf führen."

„Aber bitte töte niemanden, ich möchte dich nicht in die Brig schicken müssen. Schon wieder."

„Keine Sorge das wird nicht wieder geschehen."

„Das hoffe ich. Wir sehen uns."

„Ja das tun wir, bis bald."

„Bis bald und Laura."

„Ja"

„Du kannst immer mit mir reden wenn etwas ist." Sagte Bill und Laura nickte.

„Ich weiß."

Bill lächelte und ging.


End file.
